


Без слов

by Lia_Wi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi
Summary: Боль. Оргазм. Взболтать, но не смешивать?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark

***

У Женевьев был разбит нос, и кровь перестала сочиться только пару минут назад… Из-за этого было тяжело дышать. Да и прижавшая ее к двери Данниль никак не облегчала ситуации. Но отрицать очевидное было глупо: адреналин подстегивал возбуждение, и трахаться хотелось даже сильнее, чем приложить лед к пульсирующей ссадине. Женевьев выгнулась и заскрежетала короткими ногтями по ободранной и обветшалой от времени двери. Неудивительно, что их пустили в этот клоповник всего за пару долларов в час, не обратив никакого внимания на потрепанный внешний вид. 

\- Да, детка, прогнись, выстави свою попку, - жарко прошептала возбужденным голосом Данниль, скользя раскрытыми ладонями по ее бокам и цепляя пальцами изгвазданный в поте и крови топ. 

Женевьев послушно выгнулась, тяжело дыша и прижимаясь щекой к двери. Сейчас, на отходняке, пока кровь ревом шумела в ушах, Жен предпочитала подчиняться, потому что Данни умела вести, сохраняя азарт и похоть в равных пропорциях. Вот и сейчас Харрис сдернула с нее джинсы, практически не расстегивая и оставляя их болтаться где-то в районе коленей. Затем ее горячие ладони легко шлепнули Жен по ягодицам, заставляя вздрогнуть, зашипеть и призывно покачать бедрами из стороны в сторону. Данниль рассмеялась, прижимаясь всем телом к Женевьев, втискивая ее в дверь и прикусывая местечко, где шея переходит в плечо. 

\- Хочешь мои пальцы, детка? - соблазняюще проговорила Данниль, лаская раскрытой ладонью оголившийся плоский животик Женевьев. 

«Да, Господи, да!» - буквально набатом звучало в голове Жен, но с губ сорвался лишь просительный скулёж. Это было выше ее сил - сложить буквы в слова. Но именно за то она и любила Данниль, что та умела понимать ее желания даже без их озвучивания. Женевьев закричала, когда настырные пальцы легко проникли в нее, преодолев незатейливую преграду в виде полосочки стрингов. Данниль прихватила зубами мочку ее уха, второй рукой переплетая их пальцы. Жен могла лишь хрипло постанывать на каждый толчок и закусывать губы, стараясь сдержать порыв, чтобы не подмахивать уж слишком явно и отчаянно. 

\- Хорошо, да, детка? - Данни издевательски тянула гласные и увеличивала темп.

Данниль не ждала ответа. Ей не нужны были согласия или фальшивые отказы - она просто делала то, что было необходимо им обеим после того, как они побывали в Клубе. У нее самой сегодня рассечена губа, на скуле алеет ссадина, а костяшки на руках болезненно ноют. Поэтому Данниль даже больше, чем Женевьев нуждалась в разрядке. Да и кто сказал, что кончить должна она?..

Женевьев сладко дрожала крупной дрожью и сногсшибательно постанывала на каждом толчке. Ей сейчас многого не нужно: три пальца, ласка клитора - и все: она сорвала голос от крика и практически сползла на пол от разморившего тело удовольствия. Адреналин уже растворился в крови, а нега растеклась по венам, играя роль обезболивающего. Но все равно не стоило затягивать с визитом в больницу - шрамы на лице украшают только мужчин, а женщин, к несчастью, они все-таки уродуют. 

По крайней мере, так считает Женевьев. Ну а что думает по этому поводу Данниль... Впрочем, об этом можно судить по ее ехидной, но любящей ухмылке. И никаких слов.


End file.
